


"I'm not just a clone"

by Overgirl69



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Rex took out his chip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69
Summary: "Captain Rex the time has come execute order 66, it will be done Lord Sidious"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	"I'm not just a clone"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [story_forger643](https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_forger643/gifts).



> So this is a season 7 sort Of fix it basically a what if Rex took out his chip after Yup and Fives death enjoy this isn't my best work but I was somewhat satisfied tell me how I did I'm the comments but be kind about it.

Previously after Fives death: Rex sighed he couldn't believe it his trooper no… his brother was dead.

Dead trying to prove to everyone that there was a bigger plot. Did he think Fives had gone mad? A little with but with the evidence he's secretly looked into it made sense. He had Kix perform a brain scan and they all saw the chip implanted inside of their head whether it was intentional or not someone from a higher place had done this.

It would all make sense that way. He knew Tup, his brother never would have killed one of his brothers. One part of his head said he was crazy and his brothers just went crazy in the end.

But the other part felt like it was screaming at him that those men were his brothers!! They died because of something out of their control!! Something that none of them and any idea over!! 

Rex knew he couldn't come to the Jedi without evidence (not that they'd believe him anyways) So Rex decided to do something reckless so reckless that Anakin would be proud.

Rex was going to take out his inhibitor chip (with the expert of Kix of course)   
___________________________________________  
Rex are you sure you want to do this? Kix asked. If you Rex there won't be going back I can't put the chip back in I can't do anything it'll all be on you.

Rex nodded, I'm sure I'm not just doing this for me. I'm doing it for Tup.. and for Fives they were out brothers and I refuse to believe something just happened. They were not just turned defected!! We're not mindless clones!!

We're soldiers of the republic!! We're brothers in all but blood!! 

Kix nodded alright I'm going to have to put you under Fox is guarding the door. Rex opened his mouth, about to protest (that man killed his brother!!) I know he killed our brother and he feels terrible. He knows it will be with him for the rest of his life but this is the least he can do Rex. He wants to make it up to you, he was under strict orders to fire that shot by someone high up that he couldn't disobey.

Rex sighed fine but if he kills me in my sleep… Kix internally groaned fine but for kriffs sake just trust me on this and go to sleep. With that Rex closed his eyes and went to sleep.

___________________________________________  
Now during order 66: "Captain Rex the time has come, execute order 66" Rex nodded, depleting himself of emotions at that moment to make the sith Lord fully believe he was under control. Yes Lord Sidious and with that the call went off and Rex was left by himself.

Only he and a few others on this ship didn't have the chips and he was the only one who received the call on the ship. So with Ahsoka's help they could get the whole 332nd squardon's inhibitor chips out.

If they didn't… things could get bloody really fast and he didn't want his brother's blood on his hands. Nor did he want Ahsoka, his commander to experience that. Lord knows she's already gone through too much. And she's only seventeen for kriffs sake!!

Rex walked out the door where the transmission came in. And immediately pressed a button to contact Kix and Jesse. JESSE, KIX!! WE HAVE A CODE RED REPEAT WE HAVE A CODE RED!!

Immediately lights began flashing notifying the other clones attention all troopers this is Captain Rex of the five hundred and first legion and commander of the three hundred and thirty second. We have a code red all troopers are to meet in the main hanger.

Immediately dozens of troops of all colors and insignias were marching down the halls were marching down the halls to the main hangar and now looked like one grand army.

Rex took the stage with Jesse, Fox, and Ahsoka by his side. Ahsoka looked curious as what was going on but kept quiet. Attention all troopers as of several minutes ago I received a transmission from the chancellor himself.

And I was given an order… Rex paused to take a deep breath here was where everything would change. An order that I chose to disobey, immediately shouts of protest and the word traitor was used but Ahsoka silenced them. 

ENOUGH!! We will listen to why Captain Rex has disobeyed a direct order from the chancellor. If he has disobeyed an order from the chancellor I'm sure he had a good reason. You may continue when ready Captain Rex.

Rex nodded his thanks. Thank you general now as I was saying I was given an order that I am choosing to disobey and I am here to tell you why. The order itself was so vile and so dark I didn't understand who would make this order.

The order was to kill all Jedi who are marked traitors and to be executed by the grand army of the republic meaning us!! Immediately shouts of anger were rose some in disbelief and some in why such an order was created. 

BUT THAT'S NOT ALL!! THE ORDER I WAS GIVEN WASN'T JUST GIVEN BY THE SUPREME CHANCELLOR OF THE REPUBLIC!! BUT THE SITH LORD THAT WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE WAR!!!

What are you saying Rex? Ahsoka asked quitely. looking at him in shock. I'm saying Rex said tight lipped THAT THE SUPREME CHANCELLOR SHEEV PALPATINE IS THE SITH LORD DARTH SIDIOUS!!!

Ahsoka had a look of anger on her face. He had been using us this whole time hadn't he!! If is Darth Sidious then that means he could have been controlling both sides of the war!! 

Rex nodded in agreement we cannot fight the chancellor alone we will need help to fight this war. Ahsoka looked at him we will help the Jedi who survived I can still sense a few hundred through out the galaxy.

Rex looked at the crowd to control us they used our own inhibitor chips to make sure we executed the order!! WE ARE NOT JUST CLONES!! WE ARE MEN!! AND I REFUSE TO STAND BY AND EXECUTE SUCH AN ORDER WHO IS WITH ME!!!

The crowd roared in agreement saluting their captain. Rex looked at the crowd of army of men to get make sure we don't execute that order we need to get rid of our inhibitor chips by surgery using one of the medidroids...

Rex was stopped by Ahsoka "I think I have a better idea" she looked at the crowd in order for us to do this I am going to use the force on all of use to override the chip that will make it useless then you can take it out at a later time.

You will all feel a slight tingle but that's all. Ahsoka took a deep breath and reached out with the force searching for the chips repeating a mantra that soon got repeated by all the clones "I'm one with the force and the force is with me" 

Ahsoka could soon feel every one of there chips and with a little movement stretched her hand forward inside the chips overriding them and the inhibitor chips turning off.

Every clone could feel the differences, it was like the kaminoans were decreasing their abilities and to some people's shock a few clones had the force. It turns out they weren't just clones after all, they were men. 

Men who served the republic to help others and stop the separatists and the sith. But this wasn't the end it was the beginning of a rebellion and every single surviving clone will damned if they aren't joining.

Rex looked at Ahsoka ready to go wherever she needs. Where to commander? Ahsoka hummed Alderan I sense master Kenobi and Master Yoda there it's just what we need.

Rex nodded will they believe when we say our chips won't function? Ahsoka grinned over her shoulder, of course they will after all I was the one who did it.

___________________________________________

(Meanwhile on Alderan)

Obi Wan sighed tiredly rubbing his eyes and what of the children? Yoda hummed in thought trying to find a way to protect the Skywalker twins when suddenly his com beeped.

Obi Wan frowned, that's strange, could there be another Jedi survivor? Yoda looked at Obi Wan nodding prompting him to answer.

This is Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi who is this?  
The com turned blue showing the person was going to answer this is Ahsoka Tano I'm aboard the 332nd fleet

Obi Wan frowned worried did order 66 happen with them as well? Is everything all right Ahsoka? I'm surprised to hear from you I was worried you died like the rest.

Ahsoka answered no master I didn't die in fact there's someone who wishes to speak to you. Obiwan nodded alright put them on. (Who would need to speak to me?)

The com went off then turned on again telling him that someone else had it. General? A hardened voice came over the com? 

Obi Wans eyes widened in shock Rex?! Rex chuckled yes sir I removed my chips after Fives and Tup's death. Obiwan nodded self consciously what about the others on the ship? 

The others on the ship had there chip deactivated sir all of us are ready to fight against this empire and take back what is ours. 

Obi wan was shocked they may have a fighting chance alright we will be waiting for you captain.

See you soon general captain Rex out. Who was that? Bail Organa asked. It was… it was the 332nd all of their chips have been deactivated. Rex had his chip out since Fives death. Yoda nodded contemplating wrong we were about the chip remember Fives we will a hero he was.

His death won't be in Vain Obi Wan promised we have ignored one too many things firstly Ahsoka being framed then the chip. Obi Wan looked at them the twins stay here where they will be trained and looked after by all of us and I have a feeling Ahsoka will stay with us so I am will finish her training.

Yoda nodded very well dangerous this is but a sacrifice we must make in order to save the republic.

Obi Wan nodded May the force be with you master Yoda. And with you Kenobi Yoda answered back before walking away to his room to meditate on all that had happened.

A few hours later Obi Wan watched as the ship arrived on Alderan and saw as all the clones Rex included exit the ship with Ahsoka behind them.

General, Rex said straight faced and saluting him I'm ready to do to my duty again sir and get rid of this blasted empire.

Obi Wan smiled there's no need for that here Rex we are all equals he said come along I'd like you and everyone to meet a special two people.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end I guess it's my second Star Wars one shot this just came to me last night. I've heard things of people hating how Rex never took out his inhibitor chip and I was disappointed as well so I decided to fix that.
> 
> I'll be writing one other fix it as well very soon I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. I'll admit not my best work but it worked enough for me.
> 
> Be kind in the comments when reviewing have a wonderful day.


End file.
